lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Escape Parts 1
Part 1 Nisha was looking in the camp of Wesley. Come with have to escape, Grace said Nisha. Amy, are you there? asked Nisha. Yes, I am said Amy. We have to escape said Nisha. Amy and Grace and there other 10 sisters were looking. We have to go right now said Amy. Nisha and her other sister were looking again at the camp. Let’s go said Amy. The 13 sisters were runnin in the jungle. Wesley looking at the camp. Where are there the sisters? asked Wesley. I don’t know said a soldier. Go after them and kill them, now you have the time. And capture them all so I can see who has escaped said Wesley. I don’t know sir said the other soldier. All the other people where at the camp. Hello Keldry Aptour, since you’re an important part and you know the sisters very well, you can talk to me about what you know said Wesley. Please Keldry tell, or there going to be the worst thing you ever know said Wesley. Amy, Grace and Nisha looked at the camp. We have to run, 10 kilometer from here is a plane said Grace. Do you think we’re could holding that? asked Amy. I hope so, otherwise were dead, before we’re captured said Nisha. Nisha and Mary were going right, while Grace and Amy were going left. We’ve LOST them said Amy. It’s not to late said Grace. Grace jumped of the hill, but felt with pain on the ground. Amy jumped to and heard voices behind her. She did take Grace Glass in a cave and was hiding her. Wesley and his first soldier were coming. Boss, I smell blood said the soldier. It stops here sir said the soldier. Grace and Amy were hiding each other much further. We can’t be seen said Amy. Amy heard something in the cave. A Loin was coming. NO screamed Amy. Nisha and Mary were at The Plane. Yes, we’ve made it said Mary. Oh my God, there is a key missing. We’re going to die said Nisha. No, no said Mary. At that moment were the 2 soldiers of Wesley coming. Wesley himself was coming to. I have to say it to you, but congratulations Nisha, you made it save out the camp. My compliment to you, but this is the place where you’re going to die. Nobody could save you said Wesley. Out the bushes came Amy Roberts and Grace Glass with The Cave Loin. The Cave Loin was using his tail and smash both soldiers to death. They are death said Amy. Nisha was taken the gun out the plane, sorry Wesley, but here ends your story said Nisha. Nisha shot him at The Plane Place dead. Now we have to go said Nisha to the group. Amy and Grace looked at The Cave Loin. It was nice to meet you said Amy. You saved us from all our deaths said Grace. Go back and save all those children and women said Nisha. Goodbye said Mary. The 4 women were in The Plane and made it on Sydney. *'Part 2' Nisha, Amy, Grace and Marry were at The Boldon Hotel. Could we buy a room? asked Amy. Yes, you could said the hotel-man. Nisha, Amy, Grace and Mary opened Room 324. Amy, Mary and Grace were all three going to kiss Nisha. Thank you said Nisha who was shy. If you didn’t planned that, we weren’t saved said Mary who was kissing her sister. Amy was taking Grace into the shower and the two were kissing. *- Nisha knocked on the door of Jennifer LaPorta. What are you doing here? asked Jennifer.